Setting up a website or database requires a huge data storage system and processing system, and also has to install a stable power supply system to provide electric power to those devices. To make the power supply system stable and provide regular power during system maintenance, the power supply system usually includes a plurality of power supplies and at least one power integration back panel to converge electric power of the power supplies, and then deliver the electric power through a plurality of output ports.
Reference of the aforesaid power supply system can be found in R.O.C. patent No. 407819 entitled “Modular multi-power supply” which includes a cabinet containing a plurality of housing compartments each has an opening, a plurality of power supplies and a loadable control box. The cabinet has a control back panel fastened longitudinally corresponding to the openings of the housing compartments. The control back panel has first connectors corresponding to the housing compartments and a plurality of DC output ends electrically connected to the first connectors. Each power supply has a second connector. When the power supply is installed in each housing compartment, the second connector is electrically connect with the first connector so that electric power output from the power supplies are converged on the control back panel.
The aforesaid conventional technique discloses a basic structure of the power supply system. R.O.C. patent No. 1259753 discloses a detailed structure of the aforesaid power supply system. It has a power supply module with an AC/DC power connection structure which includes a cabinet, at least two power processing modules and at least two secondary circuit boards. The cabinet is divided into at least two housing compartments by a partition. The cabinet has one end with an AC power connection port and a DC power connection port corresponding to each housing compartment. Each power processing module has a main circuit board and a power processing unit on the main circuit board. The main circuit board has a DC power connection end connecting to the DC power connection port. The secondary circuit board has an AC power connection end connecting to the AC power connection port. The secondary circuit board further is electrically connected to the power processing module.
In the power supply system of aforesaid conventional techniques, the cabinet has an opening at the front end to load the power supply. The power integration back panel is located at the rear end of the cabinet. The output ports of the power integration back panel face the rear end of the cabinet. However, the power supply system usually is installed close to a wall because of indoor spatial arrangement consideration. During repairs and maintenance the entire power supply system has to be moved to give technicians sufficient room to do the work. Moreover, with the output ports of the power integration back panel located at the rear end of the cabinet, a portion of space is occupied to decrease the space for installing cooling air fans. Furthermore, in the conventional power supply system, the front end and rear end of the power supply are inserted by a great deal of power cords. It is unsightly, and wiring configuration and management are more difficult.